MilevenLovin’
by awweleven
Summary: two kids in love, in their first year of high school.


𝗧𝘄𝗼 𝗠𝗼𝗻𝘁𝗵𝘀 𝗔𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗦𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗯𝗮𝗹𝗹 *

Tomorrow is the first day of high school. Eleven had finally been allowed to go to school, she'd been begging hopper ever since she closed the gate. She wanted to be with her friends at school; but most importantly, she longed to be with mike all the time. The party always made jokes and references from school, and el was always left out. Hopper finally accepted her request and he registered her in school, praying that she would be safe.

After Eleven watched a movie with hopper, they sat on the sofa. Hopper looked over at her and smiled, El smiled back. They sat there for a little longer, watching all the end credits, and listening to the music that went along with it. El was dancing along to the music with her head and arms, and looked at hopper. They both laughed, and Hopper turned off the TV. "Hop?" Hopper felt tense, nervous, "Yeah kid?" "What's wrong?... you seem..." she was looked for the right words, "anxious." Hopper looked down at his little girl, so proud of how far she has come. He replied "Well, as you know your first day of high school is tomorrow... and I guess I'm just scared for you. I don't want you to get hurt, and I want you to be safe." El looked up deeply into his eyes ."Dad-" hopper smiled, this was the first time she had ever called him that, he was usually called 'Hop' or 'Hopper' but eleven called him dad. "I want you to trust me, I'll be okay, bad men are gone; I'm safe" She let out a short, soft laugh, "Besides, I have superpowers, if you've forgotten." She said sarcastically. Hop laughed and ran his fingers through her now shoulder length hair. She smiled in return. "Hey, why don't you get ready for bed, it's going to be an early morning tomorrow. I'll be waking you up at 6 o'clock." "6 o'clock."!She repeated, looking down at the watch mike gave her. Goodnight Dad, I love you. Night kid, I love you too."

Eleven brushed her teeth, slipped on her pjs, and climbed into bed. She let out a sigh as she looked up at the ceiling. She shut her eyes, and softly said, "goodnight mike." Elevens dreams were filled with terror that night. She woke up and saw the upside down, she looked around and her lip started to quiver, she called for Hopper and Mike. This all get so real, she knew couldn't be trapped in the upside down again, but she believed every bit of the dream. She ran out of the cabin door, and looked around in panic, searching for anybody to help. It was so dark, and cold, and she felt so empty. Everything was scary in that place. After looking around, praying for someone to be there, she saw a huge demogorgen, it looked like 10 different demogorgen combined to make that one, it saw her, and roared. All five of it's mouth parts coming apart. It started slamming its legs and arms on the ground. The whole earth seemed to shake everytime it took a step. Eleven started to run, and she went in to cabin, and slammed the door behind her. She started to back away from the door, she stood there, ready to fight. The door crashed open and came off completely, the demogorgen teared through the wall the fit in, and el put her hand out, trying to use her powers, the monster came closer and closer, thudding it's feet against the ground everytime. Eleven screamed, desperately hoping something would happen. The monster pinned her down, "no, no, no." She started to cry, teardrops falling down her face. Her lips were quivering, she was so scared and dared not to move. The monster yelled out, piercing elevens eardrums. She pleaded for mercy.

"El? Eleven...?" Her eyes bolted up and she quickly sat up. Her eyes with drenched with tears, and her eyes were bloodshot. She gave out a sigh of relief when she saw hopper standing next to the bed, she looked all around and saw her real lit up room, she wasn't in the upside down anymore. "Are you okay?" "Fine now." "Good... do you want to talk about your dream? You started screaming in the night... I was worried." "Don't want to talk." "That's fine, I'm here for you." She got up and hugged him, then she pulled away and smiled, looking up into his eyes. "Promise?" "Promise." He started to walk out of her room, and he looked back at her and motioned for her to follow him. She walked out of her bedroom, and looked at the table. There was an eggo extravaganza and nothing could have looked better. She ran over and sat down, she was ready to eat. "Woah kid, slow down." She started to eat her food, and hopper sat down with her and ate aswell. "Are you excited for school?" "Of course!"


End file.
